Die gestiefelte Katze
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: was passiert, wenn die lj-community "Heulende Hütte" eine Märchen-Challenge ausschreibt? Richtig - eine völlig überdrehte Parodie von "Der Gestiefelte Kater". Mit Minverva McGonagall in der Titelrolle und Remus Lupin als armem Müller. Achtung: Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: die gestiefelte Katze  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: SS/RL (ich kann's nicht lassen)  
Challenge: „Märchen 2009"  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: AU (was nix anderes heißt als „alle leben noch")

* * *

**Die gestiefelte Katze**

Remus Lupin gellten noch die Worte des Schuldnerberaters im Ohr…

„_In der heutigen Zeit eine Mühle betreiben zu wollen ist der finanzielle Selbstmord. Verkaufen Sie das ganze Gelumpe, dann kommen Sie vielleicht noch mit einem blauen Auge davon. Ach ja – und was Sie allein im Monat für Katzenfutter ausgeben ist einfach skandalös. Ersäufen Sie das Vieh einfach."_

Remus seufzte.

Schuldnerberater waren so eine Spezies für sich.

Womöglich waren die Kosten für seine Haarfärbemittel auch nicht ganz unschuldig an seiner Misere. Aber davon hatte Mister Lockhart kein Wort gesagt. Und mit seinen grauen Strähnen sah er auch einfach viel älter aus, als er tatsächlich war. Das ging schon mal gar nicht.

Seine Freunde Sirius und James hatten ihm schon geraten, die Klitsche einfach abzufackeln und die Versicherungsprämie zu kassieren – aber bei seinem Glück würde er eher wegen Versicherungsbetrugs im Knast landen. Und nach Askaban wollte er um keinen Preis der Welt. Es hieß, es wäre dort nicht geheuer und wer einmal seinen Fuß hineingesetzt hätte, würde nie wieder…

Seine Katze strich ihm um die Beine und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Die horrenden Kosten für das deluxe-Katzenfutter gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Dieses Vieh bekam besseres Essen, als er selbst.

Er hatte ja schon versucht, ihr die drei-Kilo-Säcke des nächstgelegenen Discounters schmackhaft zu machen – aber nein. Madam bestand auf ihren Lachshäppchen in delikater Jelly.

Remus zögerte nicht lang. Er schnappte sich die Katze und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Muschi – so leid es mir tut… ich kann mir dich nicht mehr leisten. Ich muss dich wohl oder übel umbringen."

„Mo-ment!", sagte da die Katze und Remus ließ das Tier vor Schreck fallen. Mit einem lauten Fauchen landete die Katze auf dem Fußboden und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine nicht mehr ganz junge Frau mit Dutt und Brille, die ihn streng musterte.

„Oh mein Gott!", hauchte Remus. „Hexerei!"

Die Frau verdrehte die Augen.

„Blitzmerker", fauchte sie verächtlich. „Ja, ich bin eine Hexe und jetzt pass mal gut auf: aus dem Umbringen wird nichts! Nur weil du nicht mit deinem Einkommen auskommst, soll ich dran glauben?"

„Aber Muschi…"

„Und hör mir auf mit diesem bescheuerten Namen!", schrie sie ihn an. „Zehn lange Jahre habe ich mir das gefallen lassen. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich heiße Minerva. Hast du das kapiert du Flachpfeife?"

Remus' Augen zogen sich zusammen.

„Flachpfeife?", fragte er bedrohlich leise. „Wen nennst du hier eine Flachpfeife?"

„Na, dich! Oder ist hier noch jemand?", herrschte sie ihn an. „Hättest du hier wenigstens Hanf oder Mohn angebaut – damit hättest du dir eine goldene Nase verdienen können. Aber nein – Bio-Getreide aus der Bio-Mühle. Pah. Jeder andere außer dir hätte geschnallt, dass das ein Verlustgeschäft wird."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass in ein paar Jahren…"

„Klappe. Jetzt rede ich." Sie schritt vor Remus einige Momente lang schweigend auf und ab. „Okay – ich gebe zu, ich bin dir dankbar. Ich hatte dank dir vier Wände, ein Dach über dem Kopf, ausreichend zu essen… von den stundenlangen Streichelstunden vor dem Kamin mal ganz abgesehen…" In Remus' Wangen schoss flammende Röte. „Ich helfe dir."

„Im Ernst? Das könntest du? Das würdest du?" Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Alles, was du willst!", versprach Remus enthusiastisch. „Das heißt… naja… Streicheln oder so… wohl eher nicht mehr…" Er wurde wieder rot.

Minerva seufzte.

„Ich wohne hier seit zehn Jahren und bin weder blind noch blöd. Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, was du dir für Magazine anguckst, wenn du nur noch eine Hand über der Bettdecke hast?"

Obwohl es niemand für möglich gehalten hätte, wurde Remus' noch röter im Gesicht.

Minerva seufzte erneut.

„Ich will Stiefel."

„Stiefel?", murmelte Remus verständnislos.

„Ja, Stiefel!", gab Minerva zurück und rieb sich die Schläfen, als ob sie Kopfschmerzen hätte. „Lange, schwarze Stiefel. Mit Nuttenabsätzen und bis über die Oberschenkel. Und lass dir keinen Schund aus Taiwan andrehen. Ich will Qualitätslackleder!"

„Vielleicht noch eine passende Peitsche dazu?", fragte Remus sarkastisch. „Oder eine Handtasche?"

„Gute Idee", strahlte Minerva. „Du bist doch nicht ganz so dämlich, wie ich dachte."

„Und woher soll ich das Geld nehmen?"

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Verkauf die Mühle, verkauf deinen ganzen Krempel, verkauf von mir aus deine getragene Unterwäsche. Ich. Will. Diese. Stiefel."

„Und was hab' ich davon?", begehrte Remus auf.

„Glück. Reichtum. Sex."

Remus war widerwillig beeindruckt.

„Und was ist mit Liebe?"

Minerva stöhnte.

„Ich kann nicht hexen. Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Okay?"

„Okay", sagte Remus und besorgte noch am selben Tag die Stiefel nebst dazu passender Peitsche.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…

**ENDE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: die gestiefelte Katze – Teil 2  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: SS/RL (ich kann's nicht lassen) und heute ein bisschen RL/DM und RL/LM  
Challenge: „Märchen 2009"  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: AU (was nix anderes heißt als „alle leben noch")

* * *

**Die gestiefelte Katze**

Minerva fackelte nicht lang. Sie hörte sich um und erfuhr, dass der König eine Vorliebe für spezielles Geflügel hatte.

Also machte sie sich auf und fing ein paar dieser Tiere ein. Kaum war das geschehen, ging sie zum Schloss und gab das Federvieh dort ab.

Natürlich mit den besten Empfehlungen ihres „_Herrn_" Remus de Loup-Garou.

Im Schloss war man hocherfreut und bezahlte in Gold.

Das Gold trug Minerva sehr zufrieden nach Hause zu Remus.

„Hier", sagte sie und warf ihm den Beutel mit den Goldstücken hin, den er reichlich ungeschickt auffing. „Da ist schon mal die Kohle. Das mit dem Reichtum hätten wir also schon fast. Bleibt nur noch Glück und Sex."

„Liebe", korrigierte Remus sie hartnäckig und zählte weiter das Gold.

„Was auch immer", meinte Minerva.

„Was hast du eigentlich dafür getan?", fragte Remus und deutete auf das Gold.

Minerva lächelte schmal.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie. Der König steht auf Pfauen. Ich hab' ihm welche beschafft."

„Pfauen?", staunte Remus. „Isst er so was?"

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Mir auch egal. Ich denke, ich werde noch ein paar davon für ihn fangen, dann kommt noch ein bisschen mehr Geld in die Kasse. Ach ja – bevor ich es vergesse… du bist jetzt adlig."

„Ach?", fragte Remus schwach. Irgendwie ging ihm das alles ein bisschen zu schnell. „Gehört das schon zum Thema _Glück_?"

Minerva schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nein – das gehört in den Bereich Flunkern für Fortgeschrittene. Ich habe heute im Schloss von weitem den Prinzen gesehen. Das ist ein richtiger Schnuckel. Der wär' was für dich. Dann hätten wir auch das Thema Sex abgehakt. Wenn du bei Prinz Draco landen willst, dann macht sich ein Titel immer gut. Du bist also ab heute der Graf Remus de Loup-Garou."

„Nett, dass ich das auch mal erfahre…", äußerte Remus schwach. „Aber… der Prinz… ist der nicht ein bisschen zu jung für mich?"

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Zu jung? Zu jung gibt es nicht! Da biete ich dir was Knackiges auf dem Silbertablett und du willst es nicht. Versteh' einer die Schwulen." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aber gut – du willst also höher hinaus. Okay. Ist zwar schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. König Lucius ist Witwer, das ist also schon mal kein Problem."

„Der König?!" Remus schnappte nach Luft.

„Klappe! Ich denke nach", herrschte Minerva ihn an. „Ah – _weiße_ Pfauen. Das ist die Masche! Davon werde ich ihm morgen welche besorgen. Ich denke mir, dass er dafür wirklich dankbar sein wird."

Remus sah seine ehemalige Katze lächeln und dabei beschlich ihn ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Minerva fuhr also damit fort, das Schloss mit gewöhnlichen und weißen Pfauen zu beliefern und war dort bald ein gern gesehener Gast.

Geld und Gold brachte sie im Überfluss zu Remus, der so ganz nebenbei und ohne große Anstrengung zu einem reichen Mann wurde.

Eines Tages kam Minerva völlig außer Atem zu Remus.

„Was sitzt du noch hier rum?! Beweg deinen Hintern, aber pronto!", schrie sie ihn an und zerrte ihn hinaus auf die Straße.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht mal erfahren…", wagte Remus zu fragen.

„Später… jetzt haben wir keine Zeit. Himmel! Diese Stiefel bringen mich noch um!", fluchte sie verhalten. „Ich hätte doch auf Turnschuhe bestehen sollen. Mit diesen Absätzen kann man nicht rennen."

Als sie an einem kleinen See angelangt waren, blieb Minerva stehen.

„Okay…", keuchte sie. „Pass gut auf – ich sag's nicht zwei Mal. Ich habe vorhin mitgekriegt, dass der König in seiner Kutsche ausfahren will. Du ziehst dich jetzt aus und planscht ein bisschen in dem Tümpel herum. Den Rest mach' ich dann schon."

„In den See?" Remus beäugte das Gewässer misstrauisch. „Ist der denn auch sauber? Was ist mit Blutegeln oder Wasserschlangen? Was ist wenn…"

Minerva knallte mit ihrer Peitsche durch die Luft.

„Klappe. Ausziehen. See."

Remus war bleich geworden und hob begütigend die Hände.

„Ist ja schon gut – ich mach ja schon. Alles im grünen Bereich."

Remus entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und wollte schon in den See steigen, als Minerva ihn aufhielt.

„Was soll das werden?", kreischte sie.

„Ja, aber, ich dachte, ich soll in den See…", stammelte Remus verwirrt.

„Ich sagte ausziehen! Und zwar alles! Wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch." Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm kurzerhand die Unterhose vom Körper und schubste ihn in den Tümpel.

Eilig versteckte sie die Kleidungsstücke, so dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren und wollte wieder zur Straße rennen, als Remus sie noch einmal anrief.

„Minerva – woher weißt du, dass er genau hier vorbeikommt? Er könnte doch überall spazieren fahren?"

„Weil dieses Märchen sonst nicht funktioniert!", gab sie zurück. Sie verschwieg ihm dabei, dass am Ende dieser Straße ein Strip-Schuppen war, den der König regelmäßig aufsuchte – wie auch heute wieder.

Von weitem hörte sie die Kutsche anrollen und so lief sie zum Straßenrand und machte Anstalten, das Gefährt aufzuhalten.

„Ach! Allergnädigster König! Mein Herr, der hat sich hier im See zum Baden begeben, da ist ein Dieb gekommen und hat ihm die Kleider gestohlen, die am Ufer lagen; nun ist der Herr Graf im Wasser und kann nicht heraus, und wenn er sich noch länger darin aufhält, wird er sich erkälten und sterben."

Die Kutsche hielt auch tatsächlich an, die blonden, langen Haare von König Lucius wurden im Kutschfenster sichtbar.

Der König sah hinaus auf die gestiefelte Minerva und warf dann einen Blick zum See hin.

„Der Mann, der mich immer so trefflich mit Pfauen versorgt, befindet sich in einer Notlage? Und dazu noch nackt?", fragte Lucius gedehnt und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Minerva. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte das Thema _Sex_ bereits als erledigt betrachtet werden.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: die gestiefelte Katze – Teil 3  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: SS/RL (ich kann's nicht lassen) und heute ein bisschen RL/LM  
Challenge: „Märchen 2009"  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: AU (was nix anderes heißt als „alle leben noch")

* * *

**Die gestiefelte Katze**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Remus aus dem See zu holen und in die Kutsche des Königs zu verfrachten, war die Arbeit eines Augenblicks.

Dort saß Remus nun also, tropfnass und immer noch splitternackt auf den weichen Samtpolstern und ertrug die begehrlichen Blicke des schönen blonden Königs mit größtmöglichem Anstand.

„Endlich lerne ich den Mann kennen, dem ich diese wunderbaren Pfauen verdanke", sagte der König mit seiner melodischen Stimme.

„Ach! Allergnädigster König!", meldete sich da Minvera von der Straße aus erneut zu Wort. „Solltet ihr jetzt nicht Kleidung für meinen Herrn holen lassen? Möglichst schön und teuer?", half sie nach.

„Und mich diesen Anblicks berauben?" Der König lächelte schmal. „Eher nicht."

Minerva war für einen Moment sprachlos und Remus' Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot.

„Er friert!", protestierte Minerva energisch. „Dann hätte ich ihn ja genauso gut zum Sterben im See lassen können."

„Sie hat da nicht ganz Unrecht", erklang da eine tiefe Stimme. In einer der dunklen Ecken der Kutsche hatte bislang unbemerkt ein schwarzhaariger Mann in ebensolcher Kleidung gesessen, der sich erst jetzt vorbeugte und dadurch ins Blickfeld rückte. „Lucius – er wird sich so noch den Tod holen. Außerdem werden die Polster nass."

Der König seufzte.

„Na schön. Du bist zwar ein Spielverderber – aber du hast Recht. Nasse Samtpolster sind wirklich lästig." Er schenkte dem dunklen Mann einen leicht höhnischen Seitenblick. „Dann gib du ihm deinen Mantel. Es war ja schließlich auch deine Idee, Severus."

„Jawohl, mein Herr und König", erwiderte der dunkle Mann und erst jetzt wusste Remus, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. _Severus_ _Halbblutprinz_ war ein Bastard, der königliches Blut in sich hatte und auf Geheiß von König Lucius bei Hofe leben durfte.

Prinz Severus entledigte sich seines Mantels und warf ihn Remus ohne ein weiters Wort über die Schultern.

Remus schmiegte sich dankbar in die wärmenden Falten des Kleidungsstückes und ließ es sich nun gerne gefallen, dass er König nach seiner Hand griff und diese streichelte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Die Kutsche fuhr schließlich weiter und Minerva sah dem Gefährt erleichtert hinterher.

Doch dann verwandelte sie sich zurück in eine Katze und sprang davon.

Sie wusste, welche Strecke die Kutsche fahren würde und sie wusste auch, dass dieser Weg an einem prächtigen Wald und an sehr ertragreichen Feldern vorbeiführen würde.

Sie nahm also eine Abkürzung und überredete die Arbeiter, die sie auf dem Feld und im Wald antraf, dem König zu sagen, dass dieses herrliche Bauerwartungsland niemand anderem als ihrem Herrn, dem Grafen Remus de Loup-Garou gehören würde.

Die Leute waren zuerst nicht sehr kooperativ, doch als Minerva zwei-, drei Mal mit ihrer Peitsche durch die Luft geknallt hatte, waren sie äußerst dienstbeflissen.

Sie bemerkten jedoch noch, dass ihr wirklicher Herr – der böse Zauberer Lord Voldemort – sicher alles andere als begeistert von dieser Eigentumsübertragung sein würde.

Minerva zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Ein Zauberer. Pfft. Wenn das alles war. Zaubern konnte sie auch. Sie ließ sich von den Arbeitern den Weg zum Wohnsitz des Zauberers erklären. Das Anwesen war von dem Wald aus zu sehen und so machte sie sich auf, Lord Voldemort einen Besuch abzustatten.

Nachdem König Lucius erfahren hatte, dass das ertragreiche Feld Remus gehörte, war er dazu übergegangen die Innenseite seiner Schenkel zu liebkosen, was Remus einerseits ungemein erregte, andererseits jedoch ziemlich peinlich war, denn Prinz Severus saß immer noch mit in der Kutsche. Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen nach zu schließen, langweilte er sich entweder sehr stark oder er hatte so etwas schon tausend Mal beobachten müssen.

Remus wusste nicht, welche dieser Optionen ihm lieber war.

Als man dem König mitteilte, dass auch dieser herrliche Wald dem Grafen de Loup-Garou gehörte, fing der König an, Remus' Hals und Schultern mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Der einzige Kommentar von Prinz Severus bestand in einem gequälten Seufzen und darauffolgendem eisigen Schweigen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Minerva hatte mittlerweile das prunkvolle Anwesen Lord Voldemorts erreicht und klopfte an.

Die Tür wurde so rasch aufgerissen, dass Minerva vor Schreck einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat. Ein kahlköpfiger Mann mit sehr heller Haut und seltsam blutunterlaufenen Augen stand auf der Schwelle und starrte die gestiefelte Dame an.

„Sind Sie Lord Voldemort?"

„Ja – Sie wünschen?", erwiderte Voldemort griesgrämig. Sein Blick fiel dann jedoch auf Minervas Stiefel und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Möchten Sie nicht hereinkommen?"

„Äh, nein – eigentlich nicht… ich will dieses Haus."

„Das Haus? Stolzer Stundensatz", meinte Voldemort trocken. „Dafür müssten Sie mir schon was Besonderes anbieten."

„Was Besonderes?", fragte Minerva argwöhnisch. „Was genau verstehen Sie darunter?"

„Naja… fesseln, demütigen, Golden Shower, Kerzenwachs… schlagen…" Voldemorts Augen huschten sehnsüchtig zu Minervas Peitsche.

Minerva dachte sehr intensiv an Remus.

„Was tu ich nicht alles für diese Flachpfeife", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ich sagte: leg' noch den Wald und das Feld drauf, dann darfst du mir den Weg in deine Folterkammer zeigen."

„Fünf Stunden?", versuchte Voldemort zu handeln.

„Vier!"

„Fünfeinhalb."

„Vier! Und jetzt keine Widerworte mehr oder ich gehe!"

„Ja, Mistress", flüsterte Voldemort und wirkte sehr, sehr glücklich.

Minerva verdrehte genervt die Augen, änderte noch den Namen am Türschild und folgte dem vorfreudigen Lord Voldemort in den Keller.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Nur kurze Zeit später rollte die Kutsche des Königs in die Einfahrt.

„Und wem gehört dieses wundervolle Anwesen?", fragte König Lucius.

Prinz Severus nahm es auf sich, aus dem Kutschfenster zu sehen.

„Ihm", sagte er einsilbig und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Remus. „Zumindest steht sein Name auf dem Türschild."

Lucius schenkte Remus einen feurigen Blick.

„Severus, lass uns allein", sagte er, ohne den Blick von Remus abzuwenden.

„Ja, mein Herr und König", sagte Severus leise, als ob er diesen Satz in dieser Situation schon tausend Mal gesagt hätte und verließ die Kutsche.

Endlich – in der relativen Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kutsche - konnte der König dem vermeintlichen Grafen zeigen, wie sehr er ihn und seine Dienste für die Krone schätzte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: die gestiefelte Katze – Teil 4  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: SS/RL (ich kann's nicht lassen) und heute ein bisschen RL/LM  
Challenge: „Märchen 2009"  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: AU (was nix anderes heißt als „alle leben noch")

* * *

**Die gestiefelte Katze**

Endlich – in der relativen Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kutsche - konnte der König dem vermeintlichen Grafen zeigen, wie sehr er ihn und seine Dienste für die Krone schätzte.

So kam es, dass Remus der… nun ja, sagen wir… der Gespiele des Königs wurde.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Sehr viel später, als Remus von König Lucius im Schloss untergebracht worden war, traf auch Minerva wieder ein.

„Wie hast du mir eigentlich dieses herrschaftliche Anwesen verschafft?", war die erste Frage, die Remus über die Lippen kam, als er seine ehemalige Katze sah.

„Das hat alles einem bösen Zauberer gehört. Ich habe ihn herausgefordert und er ist darauf hereingefallen. Er hat sich in eine Maus verwandelt und ich hab' ihn gefressen", erwiderte Minerva ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Auf Remus' Gesicht zeichnete sich Ekel ab.

„Iiiiihhh", machte er. „Im Ernst jetzt?"

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„So was Leichtgläubiges wie du ist mir noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Mäuse fressen? Wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Und wie oft hast du dich in der Vergangenheit über die Kosten für mein Deluxe-Futter beklagt?"

„Puh." Remus atmete erleichtert aus. „Und ich dachte schon… wie ist es denn nun wirklich abgelaufen?"

Minerva spitzte die Lippen und sah an die Decke.

„Naja… sagen wir mal so… er ist mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gestorben. Es war wohl alles etwas zu viel des Guten." Sie musterte mit Interesse ihre Fingernägel.

Remus schluckte.

„Ich glaube, ich will das jetzt gar nicht so genau wissen."

„Guter Plan." Minerva nickte zustimmend. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bin dennoch auf meine Kosten gekommen. Bevor sein Herz schlapp gemacht hat, hat er mir noch die Nummern von seinem Schweizer Bankkonto gegeben. Für mich ist dieses Märchen also hiermit beendet." Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Halt! Moment mal!" Remus war aufgesprungen. „Und was ist mit mir?"

„Mit dir? Was soll mit dir sein?"

„Schon vergessen? Du hast mir Reichtum, Glück und Liebe versprochen."

Minerva sandte ihm einen genervten Blick.

„Schon vergessen?", äffte sie ihn nach. „Das ist alles erledigt." Sie zählte an den Fingern ab. „Reichtum? Das Geld für die Pfauen, das Feld, der Wald, das Haus. Erledigt. Glück? Hängt unmittelbar mit dem Punkt Liebe zusammen. Liebe? So krumm, wie du auf diesen weichen Kissen sitzt, beweist dir der König mehr als einmal täglich, wie sehr er dich liebt. Erledigt. Ich bin hier fertig und verschwinde."

„Aber ich bin nicht glücklich", erwiderte Remus kleinlaut. „Und unter Liebe verstehe ich auch etwas anderes."

Minerva starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Du hast den Nerv mir zu sagen, dass du trotz all dieser Segnungen nicht glücklich bist?!", schrie sie ihn an und Remus zuckte erschreckt zurück. „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Jeder andere in diesem Königreich wäre froh _und_ _glücklich_, an deiner Stelle zu sein. Außerdem habe ich dir gleich gesagt, dass das mit der Liebe schwierig wird. Ich habe dir aus gutem Grund _Sex_ versprochen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ich bin trotzdem nicht glücklich", beharrte Remus. „Und das hast du mir versprochen. Und ich liege auch nicht gerne unten", murmelte er.

„Du tust _was_ nicht gern?", hakte Minerva nach.

„Ich liege nicht gern unten! Ich bin kein Bottom", brüllte Remus trotzig.

Minerva seufzte.

„Na toll. Unter all den armen Burschen in diesem bescheuerten Königreich gerate ich ausgerechnet an eine verkappte Macho-Tunte."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Tage später wusste Minerva immer noch keinen Rat für Remus' Misere.

Immer noch unglücklich durchstreifte er daher das Schloss auf der Suche nach Zerstreuung.

Immer wieder stieg er Treppen hinauf und hinab, lief unermüdlich Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich in den tiefsten Kellergewölben auf eine Tür am Ende eines Ganges stieß.

Neugierig öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Hinter einem Tisch auf dem allerlei Glaskolben und merkwürdige Gerätschaften aufgebaut waren, stand Severus Halbblutprinz. Dämpfe und Rauchsäulen, die aus verschiedenen Glasbehältern aufstiegen waberten um ihn herum.

Mehrere kleine Feuerstellen tauchten den dunklen Raum in ein unheimliches, flackerndes Licht.

Prinz Severus bemerkte den Eindringling und grüßte ihn mit seinem üblichen, verächtlichen Tonfall.

„Herr Graf, was führt Euch zu mir… obwohl… so wie Ihr hier vor mir steht, braucht Ihr sicher meine Spezial-Salbe. Eigentlich hatte ich Euch bereits früher erwartet."

„Spezial-Salbe?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Nein… ich… was für eine Spezial-Salbe?"

„Die Salbe, die jeder der aktuellen Favoriten des Königs benötigt", erklärte Prinz Severus trocken. „Auf Hamamelis-Basis und mit Aloe Vera und…"

Remus' Wangen verfärbten sich blutrot.

„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier… ich kam eher zufällig vorbei…"

„Ach", meinte Prinz Severus nur und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja. Zufällig", wiederholte Remus trotzig. „Was macht Ihr hier eigentlich?"

Prinz Severus schien gleichzeitig geschmeichelt durch die aufmerksame Frage und wirkte dennoch ungewillt, sie zu beantworten.

„Ich arbeite an einem biologisch-dynamischen Dünger", erklärte er schließlich unwillig. „Aber das wird Euch nicht interessieren. Es interessiert niemanden hier."

„Oh doch", widersprach Remus freudig. „Das interessiert mich sogar sehr! Ich hatte früher mal eine Bio-Mühle… für Bio… Brot…" Zu spät fiel dem vermeintlichen Grafen auf, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung rief Severus Halbblutprinz nicht gleich die Wachen, sondern kam um den Tisch herum und nahm eine von Remus' Händen.

„Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht. Deine Hände sind nicht weich genug, um die eines Adligen zu sein."

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte Remus in diesem Moment und er wandte den Blick von ihren ineinanderverschlungenen Händen ab und hob ihn zu Severus' dunklen Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen, bis ihre Lippen es ihren Händen gleichtaten und sich in einem seligen Kuss trafen.

Als die Hände von Prinz Severus tiefer über Remus' Rücken hinabwanderten, flüsterte Remus leise: „Vielleicht hätte ich doch gern was von der Salbe."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Wenige Wochen später war Minerva mit einem Koffer voller Geld und neuen Stiefeln wieder von der Schweiz zurückgekehrt und konnte zufrieden feststellen, dass Remus neben Reichtum nun auch endlich Glück und Liebe gefunden hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Severus und dessen Bio-Dünger baute er auf dem ertragreichen Feld nun Bio-Getreide an, das in ihrer gemeinsamen Bio-Mühle erst zu Mehl und dann zu Brot verarbeitet wurde.

Das Geschäft blühte.

Sie brauchten nur noch einen Namen dafür.

„Weißt du, Remus, ich würde unserem Betrieb gerne den Namen meiner ersten Jugendliebe geben", sagte Severus.

„Von mir aus", meinte Remus. „Und wie war der? Hoffentlich nicht Long John oder so etwas."

„Nein… es war ein Mädchen und sie hatte einen wunderschönen Namen. Es ist übrigens der Name einer Pflanze – das wäre doch sehr passend, oder nicht?"

Und so, liebe Kinder, kam „Rapunzel Naturkost" zu ihrem Namen und Remus und Severus lebten glücklich und zufrieden. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**ENDE**


End file.
